thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle
Despite having only been around since December of 2018, the High Court has seen many ups and downs in regards to significant events in its history. This article aims to document some of the most prominent twists and turns that the High Court has taken in its lifetime. The Classic Period (12/2018 - 02/2019) The true creation date of the High Court has been lost to time, but it is with an educated estimation that this date can be narrowed down to sometime in early December 2018. The High Court was originally created as a server solely for the purpose of being a group chat of sorts, its only goal being for conversing and speaking to friends. Upon initial creation, the server was known as "An Effigy of Elan"; this name was swiftly decided to be too complicated and meaningless, and so it was changed to a simple, snappy "The High Court". In mid-December of 2018, the server began to be built up a little, offering some more substance than the incredibly simple "one text channel, one voice channel" approach that the server had originally espoused. A Welcome channel was created to provide further detail into into how the server worked, and a Roles channel was created to document the functionality behind the newly-implemented "classic hierarchy". An Etiquette channel was also created as part of the server's inclination towards modesty and dignity. With a solid enough foundation, the server could now support some additional offshoots and ideas; late January of 2019 saw the addition of an in-server Twitter feed for the Queen's Twitter account, and the first miscellaneous role was introduced. These various and diverse ideas for channels and roles, for better or for worse, would go on to arguably define the next few months in the High Court. The Juvenescence Period (02/2019 - 03/2019) The High Court saw its first truly expansive update in early February, with many new channels and roles being added to the server. A bot was introduced for the first time, and immediately set to work providing some degree of security, perhaps unnecessary to the still-newborn server. Perhaps even more perplexingly, great strides were made towards the addition of a server moderation team, despite the server at this point having more or less ten total members. It seems that the High Court was beginning to first experience its long-running personality disorder - was it a private server, or was it a public server? One thing was for sure: as of Beta 1.0, the High Court was a truly old-fashioned server, at least in regards to appearance. This update set out an aesthetic and design for the High Court that still remains today. Personalisation first began to be implemented at the end of February to early March, with unique roles providing tasteful personalisation to one's profile in the High Court. Yet, amongst the majority of content featured in the updates of this period, it unfortunately seemed that the focus would remain on the Parliament of the High Court. The Evaluation Period (03/2019 - 06/2019) Suddenly, in early March, the Beta updates ceased - Release 1.0 was teased with the first of many pre-releases to come in the next month. Pre-Release 1 saw yet more focus on the Queen's high hopes for the Parliament of the High Court. Pre-Release 2 was more of the same, but along with it came the beginning of changelogs in the High Court - these would allow members to determine precisely what had changed in the update, and would also serve as useful guides to the history books. Pre-Release 3 landed, and with it the Queen displayed high hopes for more than just the Parliament of the High Court. An HC-RP project was confirmed, and development on the project had begun. Pre-Release 4 served to further increase the degree of security provided by the server's bot. April rolled around, and what was expected to be Pre-Release 5 turned out to be, at long last, the release of 1.0. Peculiarly, however, along with 1.0 came the news that the Parliament of the High Court was to experience indefinite delay in its implementation; the HC-RP project was also reported as being cancelled. The only prominent changes of worth to come in this update was the addition of a new server icon and an official website for the High Court. Release 1.0 perhaps best summarises the issue that would plague the High Court for months - once again, is it a private server, or is it a public server. The intentions behind 1.0 and its pre-releases was certainly to turn the server into, or at least prepare the server for becoming, a public server. However, these intentions were inherently limited and constrained by the Queen's fear of alienating the server's already private-oriented base. Release 1.2 arrived, and the Study was introduced. The Study was, as with the Parliament of the High Court, to be a feature of a public High Court server. The Study would have allowed the members of the High Court to discuss and debate many different things - this was not to be the case in reality, however, as all current members would take preference to using the usual Communications channel to converse in. In Release 1.6 began to show the first significant cracks in the metaphorical, public-oriented city that the Queen had attempted to build; the classic hierarchy evolved into the "deluxe hierarchy", and so the role system experienced a change of heart, as it were. While almost all members ended up moving up one step in the hierarchy as a result of these changes, it became readily apparent that there were no active members of gentry or citizenry status - all members seemed to be either Viscounts/Viscountess', Earls/Countess', or Marquess'/Marchioness', and the intended rainbow-effect of the monarchy-oriented hierarchical role system was suffering because of it. The wrong-turning now becoming quite evident to the Queen, some spring-cleaning was to be done. In Release 1.7, the Parliament of the High Court was scrapped and was never to return again, as was the Study (in its original form) and personalised unique roles. In Release 1.9, the Welcome channel was rewritten with a more private-oriented approach. Release 1.10 quickly arrived soon after, and with it came the Gallery; this was an experimental feature in the High Court, and one that aimed to provide a degree of more interesting and entertaining content to the High Court. This feature may appear to have been rather short-lived, having been removed in Release 2.0 less than a week later, but in fact still remains to this day in the Cellar. Despite the Queen's efforts to remove all public-oriented features, it soon became apparent that the true issue lied primarily with the way in which the server had been built from the beginning. Change could be smelt in the wind with Release 1.11, with the addition of a new type of roles - title roles. The Queen had finally realised that personalisation must be one of the core features of the High Court server, and so title roles were introduced; this could arguably be described as the return of unique roles. The Evolution Period (06/2019 - present) Finally, in early June, the High Court received its first, long-awaited rejuvenation. Release 2.0 entirely dismantled the role system and the channel system - every aspect of the High Court was under high scrutiny during the development of this update. Out went the deluxe hierarchy, in came the "new hierarchy" - a system of hierarchical roles built from the ground up with simplicity in mind and with the utmost priority to be suited to a private server. Title roles were carried over from Release 1.11, but brand new hue roles were truly the star of the show: here were over one-hundred and seventy different colours for one's nickname in the High Court that each member could browse at their leisure, at any time. Channels were cut and categories were simplified - no longer was the High Court's channel list navigable with a scrollbar. The bot was removed also, since the security of a private server could be easily covered by its own members. This update was major as expected, but not unwelcome - the High Court has been reinvented, and for the better. The manner in which the High Court was updated had also been significantly changed; the period of uncertainty and experimentation had ended, and now the server could be allowed to settle. No longer were the gaps between updates set to be no longer than a week, or as little as a day or two. Subsequent updates (2.0.1, 2.0.2, etcetera) were small and amounted to little more than adjustments or bugfixes. The update number 2.1 was to be reserved for a genuinely considerable update.. Release 2.0 lasted two months, from the seventh of June to the first of August. June saw the High Court slim its channels down even further in Release 2.0.5, as well as the creation of the High Court Wiki - a direct reason in itself for such considerable weight loss, as it were. It was in June that saw the long standing Queen hierarchical role renamed to King as a result of the Cynerice's personal growth; the second unique title role, Warden of the High Court, was also implemented. July was a calmer month in terms of development, with the only major changes being the addition of exclusive hue roles, a slight update to the hierarchy, and yet more slimming-down of channels as the wiki grew in size. Release 2.1 began on the second of August, and ended on the twenty-nineth - a couple of days short of the entire month. The most considerable change of Release 2.1 was the introduction of the Merit system, which was praised by members of the High Court. Amongst all of the Habbo Hotel drama, the Anathema, Transmissions, and Bruit channels were added, only to be later removed at the end of the month with the climax of it all. The Minstrel channel was also given a rejuvenation (eventually) and split into two different channels. The first new general title role since Release 1.11 was also added. Sadly, the Twitter channel, one of the earliest ever channels in the High Court having being added in Alpha v1.1, was removed at the end of the month due to Cynerice's self-confessed boredom with Twitter as a platform. Release 2.2 picked up where Release 1.1 left off at the end of August, and brought to the server a refreshed and de-Habboified hierarchy as well as a slightly refreshed role formatting design. Project HC-RP finally arrived in a completely different form than it had been promised to be, and the Merit system was rejuvenated to be a more simple affair. Other changes were less noticeable and more menial. With Release 2.2.4 in late September, server updates began to cease as the well of potential improvements to the server had run dry. Category:Server Category:History